


Pemuda Yang Berkenalan Dengan Ayahnya

by Wereng



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alzheimer's Disease, Amnesia, Dementia, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Old Age, Post-War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Aku tidak tahu, mana yang lebih sakit. Orang yang tidak menyadari dan tidak ingat bahwa dia terkungkung rutinitas yang sama setiap harinya? Orang yang dengan terpaksa melakukan rutinitas yang sama saban harinya dengan mengabaikan rasa bosan? Atau orang yang melihat dua orang itu dan hanya bisa diam?





	Pemuda Yang Berkenalan Dengan Ayahnya

Sekitar lima belas menit laki-laki tua itu terdiam di depanku. Menatapi sekeliling café dengan tatapan aneh, tak mempedulikan tanyaku yang ketiga kalinya tentang, “Tuan, apa yang ingin Anda pesan?”

Orang itu sangat tua, kulihat. Wajahnya penuh dengan keriput, rambutnya putih keseluruhan, dan tatap birunya tersembunyi di gelambir kulit yang membenamkan bola matanya. Tubuhnya bungkuk tak bertenaga dan tangannya gemetaran di atas meja kasir. Tak ada tanda-tanda orang tua ini tertarik padaku atau sajian-sajian yang dituliskan di papan menu.

Keningku berkerut saat sekali lagi tanyaku tidak ditanggapinya. Mau apa orang ini jika dia hanya berdiri di sini tanpa memesan apapun. Ada seorang pengunjung lain yang berdiri di belakangnya dan aku jelas menduga orang itu pasti menunggu dengan kesal orang tua ini untuk segera pergi dan memesan seperti aku yang kesal padanya.

“Tuan, jika Anda tidak segera memesan, bisakah Anda keluar dari antrian?”

Tiba-tiba orang di belakangnya mengintip dari balik tubuh si pria tua. Matanya sama birunya seperti orang tua di depanku, rambutnya pirang cerah dan sehat. Katanya pelan sambil menatap padaku, “ _Fratte_ tanpa gula dan setengah sendok kayu manis ukuran medium untuknya, tolong. Aku yang bayar.”

Aku diam. Dan entah mengapa tanganku dengan otomatis menuliskan pesanannya dan aku mengangguk pelan sebelum kemudian pemuda itu berkata, “Dan bisakah salah satu pelayan kalian mengantarkannya ke meja kosong? Dia hanya kebingungan.”

Anaknya, kuduga. Ada kesal di hatiku karena orang itu tidak memperhatikan orang tuanya sendiri, tapi tetap kuiyakan permintaannya. Toh, konsumen adalah raja di sini. Aku meminta Kiba untuk mengantarkan pesanan dan membimbing orang tua itu ke salah satu dari banyak meja kosong di café sementara si pemuda pirang itu berada di depanku untuk memesan lagi dan membayar _fratte_ si lelaki tua.

“Maafkan ayahku, dia—dia mudah bingung. Penyakit tua.”

Aku tertawa ganjil menanggapi ujaran si pirang, untuk sekedar kesantunan pelayan pada ‘rajanya’. Ketika es krim yang ia pesan ia dapatkan, kulihat ia berjalan ke meja tempat ayahnya berada dan aku tidak peduli lagi setelah itu.

.

Aku diam. Lelaki tua yang kemarin datang lagi dan lagi-lagi kebingungan di depanku selama bermenit-menit. Untuk kali ini aku memperlihatkan raut tak sukaku dan tanyaku menekan padanya, “Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

“Tolong seperti kemarin lagi.” Suara dari belakangnya mengalihkan kesalku. “ _Fratte_ tanpa gula dan setengah sendok kayu manis ukuran medium.”

Aku mendesah pelan dan menulis pesanannya dengan kesal. Tanyaku dengan malas, “Apa perlu diantarkan ke meja kosong lagi?”

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, “Iya. Tolong.”

“Lee?” Aku berbalik untuk membuatkan _fratte_ sesuai pesanan sambil menoleh pada kawanku yang menjaga meja kasir lain setelah melayani pelanggan terakhir yang mengantri di jalurnya, “Tolong antarkan orang tua itu nanti ke meja kosong dan bawakan _fratte_ -nya. Aku buatkan, sebentar lagi.”

“Untuk apa, Sasuke?” Bunyi laci uang ditutup dan Lee sudah ada di sebelahku saat aku menambahkan krim _fratte_ , “Permintaan anaknnya. Ini.”

Lee tak mengomentari apapun dan keluar dari _counter_ , menghampiri si lelaki tua dengan senyum konyolnya yang biasa sambil berkata, “Tuan, pesanan Anda sudah siap. Mari saya antarkan.”

“Terima kasih.” Aku tersenyum tipis untuk membalas ujaran si pirang. “Maafkan selalu merepotkan. Aku pesan es krim cokelat _large_ lagi.”

“Satu es krim cokelat _large_ dan _fratte_ medium dengan kayu manis dan tanpa gula, totalnya sekian yen.” Kuperhatikan orang itu dan baru kulihat dompetnya cukup bermerk untuk orang seusianya. Aku curiga mungkin dia anak orang kaya, karena dia seumuran denganku. Kecuali dia cukup sukses di usianya yang cukup muda sementara aku hanya mampu bekerja di balik counter café _brand_ luar negeri tanpa pencapaian berarti.

Dia berkata sama persis seperti kemarin, “Kembaliannya untuk tip. Terima kasih.”

Muda, kaya, dan dermawan. Tapi tidak cukup bijaksana untuk menjaga ayahnya yang mudah kebingungan dan meminta pertolongan orang lain. Setidaknya dia memiliki cukup uang untuk membayar orang. Kukantungi tipku dan sebagian kuserahkan pada Lee yang baru kembali ke _counter_. Katanya, “Orang tua itu aneh. Pikun. Kau tahu dia bertanya, ‘aku dimana’ padaku. Aneh sekali. Harusnya dia tahu dia masuk café kita.”

“Oh.” Untuk kali itu aku penasaran untuk melirik si pirang itu yang berjalan mendekati meja si lelaki tua. Entah dia mengatakan apa pada ayahnya—karena Lee mengantarnya ke meja yang cukup jauh dari kasir—sebelum duduk di hadapannya.

Dan untuk kali ini jua aku terus memberikan perhatian pada ayah beranak itu. Mereka cukup lama duduk bersama sambil entah membicarakan apa, lima jam kira-kira. Atau mungkin lebih. Hingga kemudian si lelaki tua lah yang berdiri lebih dulu dan pergi. Aku tak tahu apakah kemarin pun selama ini jua, tapi untuk kali ini aku menghormati si pemuda itu. Aku takkan tahan duduk bersama ayahku selama lima jam. Sepuluh menit pun kurasa aku sudah harus beranjak dari hadapan ayahku sendiri.

Hubungannya dengan ayahnya tentu tidak seburuk hubunganku dengan ayahku.

.

Aku mengangguk pelan saat si pirang muda mengatakan hal yang serupa. “Sama seperti kemarin.”

Ini Jumat dan café cukup ramai dari hari sebelumnya sehingga aku tidak menemukan pelayan lain yang cukup senggang untuk mengantarkan lelaki tua ini ke meja kosong. Selesai kubuatkan satu _fratte_ yang sama seperti dua hari yang sudah, aku keluar dari _counter_ dan membimbing si lelaki tua. “Tuan, ini pesanan Anda. Mari saya antar ke meja.”

Kuraih tangannya saat kulihat tubuh bungkuknya terlihat ragu-ragu padaku. Lengannya begitu kurus dan itu menghancurkan hatiku. Rasanya yang kugenggam tak ubahnya tulang sisa makanku yang sering kulemparkan ke anjing-anjing peliharaan Kakashi, tetanggaku. Hanya saja yang ini utuh dan bisa kutemukan dengan mudahnya urat nadi di balik kulit yang membungkusnya. Tubuhnya luar biasa gemetaran dan gerakannya sangat lambat mengikuti langkahku yang ingin cepat sampai di meja dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanku. Karena itu aku memilih meja terdekat, tepat di samping kasirku, dan mendudukkannya setelah meletakkan gelas _fratte_ -nya di atas meja. “Selamat menikmati.”

Aku berjalan cepat kembali ke kasir dan menghadapi si anak dengan senyuman tipis saat dia berkata, “Terima kasih. Aku pesan es krim cokelat sama seperti kemarin.”

“Satu es krim cokelat _large_ dan _fratte_ medium dengan kayu manis dan tanpa gula, totalnya sekian yen.”

Dia mengulurkan sejumlah uang yang sama seperti kemarin dan mengatakan hal yang serupa jua, “Kembaliannya untuk tip.”

“Terima kasih banyak. Mohon ditunggu, es krim cokelatnya akan segera saya buatkan.”

Orang itu menghampiri ayahnya setelah mendapatkan pesanannya. Aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya karena antrian di jalurku sendiri cukup banyak meski entah kenapa telingaku mampu menangkap suara dari meja si ayah-anak. “Hai, Tuan. Sendirian? Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto. Aku boleh duduk di sini?”

Aku membeku seketika sebelum sempat menuliskan pesanan pelanggan di depanku. Mataku mendadak kosong dan dadaku terasa perih mendengar ujar perkenalan penuh keceriaan pada orang yang sudah tiga hari ini kuyakini sebagai ayahnya. Dengan berat aku menoleh ke meja itu. Baru kusadari bahwa yang tua itu terlihat ragu pada anaknya sendiri sebelum kemudian mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun selain menyendoki _fratte_ -nya sedikit-sedikit. Kebingunganku perlu kutahan saat kusadari decih kesal pelanggan yang kulayani dan meneruskan pekerjaanku meskipun telingaku justru berkonsentrasi menangkap pembicaraan di meja di dekatku.

“Apa yang kau pesan? Terlihat enak.”

Tak ada tanggapan berarti. Aku merasakan miris di dadaku. Suara orang muda itu masih terdengar ceria dan bisa kubayangkan senyuman yang sama yang dia berikan padaku sebelumnya. Kini kusadari bahwa itu senyuman yang berbeda dari senyuman konyol Lee ataupun senyum ganjil yang terpaksa kuberikan untuk pemenuhan SOP tempat ini. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman ketegaran. Pahit, tapi kuat.

.

Aku tidak tahu, mana yang lebih sakit. Orang yang tidak menyadari dan tidak ingat bahwa dia terkungkung rutinitas yang sama setiap harinya? Orang yang dengan terpaksa melakukan rutinitas yang sama saban harinya dengan mengabaikan rasa bosan? Atau orang yang melihat dua orang yang melakukan rutinitas yang sama setiap harinya dan menyadari kesakithatian serta ketidakmengertian dari dua orang yang dilihatnya itu.

Ini adalah kali kesembilan aku melihat ayah anak itu. Dengan menu yang sama, dengan permintaan yang sama, dengan percakapan yang sama.

“Hai, Tuan. Sendirian? Aku Naruto. Aku boleh duduk di sini?”

Terkadang si pria tua tidak menanggapi. Terkadang dia menjawab, “Aku Minato.”

Aku tidak pernah menangkap kepedihan di wajah Naruto. Senyuman itu sama tegarnya seperti yang sudah-sudah meski aku tidak tahu sehancur apa hatinya untuk selalu mengatakan hal yang sama pada ayahnya yang selalu lupa.

“Apa yang kau pesan? Terlihat enak.”

Bahkan sendoknya sajapun bergetar saat dia akan menghirup airnya. “Aku tidak tahu.”

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Aku tidak tahu. Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?” Saban mendengar suara Minato yang bergetar, aku selalu mengingat ayahku. Sudah lama aku tak mendengar suaranya, mungkinkah masih sedalam dan setajam dulu?

“Oh, aku sedang santai-santai saja di sini. Kau sendirian? Tidak dengan istrimu?”

“Aku tidak punya istri. Tak ada yang sempat beristri di tengah perang seperti sekarang.”

Tawa itu sebentar sebelum mengiyakan, “Kau benar.”

Aku mungkin lancang dan kelancanganku menyakiti hatiku sendiri. Aku tahu bahwa pria tua Minato adalah veteran perang pasifik di era Showa lalu. Dari ceritanya yang berkali-kali pada anak yang ia lupakan, ia adalah pelaut di kapal Aoba yang tenggelam dengan naasnya dulu itu hanya untuk kekalahan Jepang.

Dan kini memorinya ikut tenggelam jua di lautan kekejaman penyakit tuanya.

Dari cerita yang kudengarkan dengan lancang pun, aku tahu bahwa dia belum sadar bahwa Jepang telah lama kalah perang. Entah di bagian mana memorinya yang fana itu terpotong.

“Kau punya anak.”

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu pernyataan. Berulang-ulang dinyatakan oleh Naruto pada ayahnya sendiri. Tapi lelaki tua Minato hanya menggeleng dan dengan gemetaran mengangkat cangkirnya, menyesap _fratte_ -nya.

“Aoba sedang berlabuh di Kure. Sedang perbaikan. Aku besok akan melaut lagi. Jepang harus menjadi tanah yang damai untuk membesarkan seorang anak.”

Terkadang apa yang ia katakan tidak berhubungan dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh anaknya. Dan sepanjang aku memperhatikan mereka berdua, tak pernah kulihat ketidaksabaran di wajah Naruto pun warna sedih di suaranya.

“Kami tidak akan membiarkan Amerika mengalahkan Jepang. Panjang umur Kaisar.”

.

Kali ini ia sendiri. Si anak pirang yang tak pernah bosan berkenalan dengan ayahnya itu. Kali ini ia tak tersenyum. Kali ini ia tak mengujarkan permintaan yang sama. Kali ini ia memesan menu yang berbeda.

“Pesanan Anda akan diantarkan ke meja nanti. Silakan nomornya.”

Aku sendiri yang mengantarkan kopi hitam tanpa gula ke meja Naruto. Aku tak menerima ujar terima kasih, tapi aku tanpa sadar berkata, “Apa yang terjadi?”

Kulihat mata biru itu terkejut mendengar tanyaku. Ia mendongak dan untuk kali itu benar-benar kuperhatikan tatapannya sebelum ia tertawa perih dan menunduk. Jemarinya mempermainkan pegangan cangkir kopinya, “Ayahku meninggal minggu lalu.”

Aku diam. Kubungkukkan tubuhku sekali, “Aku turut berduka.”

Kudengar tawa itu hambar. “Kau ternyata memperhatikan—” ia kembali menatapku, kali ini mata birunya menoleh pada bordiran di baju kerjaku, “—Sasuke.”

“Maafkan aku.”

“Tidak apa. Tidak apa.” Tangannya melambai pelan. Tatapannya kosong menatap ke depan, “Terima kasih sudah melayani ayahku selama ini.”

Aku diam.

“Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga aku tidak sadar bahwa ayahku demensia dan melupakan segalanya. Harga untuk waktu kebersamaanku dengannya tak bisa dihitung dan dibeli.”

Dia menarik napasnya yang kudengar cukup berat. Diusapnya matanya yang kulihat memerah dan berair. “Setidaknya aku bersama dengannya dan minum bersama di sini di hari-hari terakhirnya.”

Aku tak menanggapi apapun. Kepalaku mendadak sakit dan gigiku bergemeretakan.

“Ah—maafkan aku menceritakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Menggaggu pekerjaanmu.”

“Tidak. Aku yang meminta maaf. Silakan dinikmati.”

Aku berjalan cepat ke counter. Kali itu lurus ke pintu belakang khusus pegawai. Aku meminta izin pada manajerku sebentar sebelum berlari cepat ke loker penyimpanan, mengambil ponselku dan menekan nomor yang kuhapal di luar kepala.

_“Halo?”_

“Ini aku.”

Tak ada jawaban, tapi aku tahu dia mendengarkan.

“Aku akan pulang malam ini.”

Seberangku sunyi sebentar. Hanya berisik bunyi kecil listrik dari _speaker_ ponsel.

_“Kami menunggumu.”_

**-tamat**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hak cipta Naruto sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari peminjaman karakter yang digunakan di dalam fanfiksi ini.
> 
> A/N: Cukup memalukan sebenarnya saya menggunakan ide yang sama seperti yang pernah saya tulis di fanfiksi saya yang lain di fandom favorit saya di masa yang telah lewat. Tapi, entahlah. Saya belakangan sedang keranjingan menulis fanfiksi ayah-anak di fandom mana-mana.


End file.
